


Sunflower

by OrganiccHyojong



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: 5k+ fic, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Florist!Hwitaek, Florist!Jinho, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hwitaek is just a needy grumpy bottom, Hyojong has so many tattoos here I can't even describe all, M/M, Shinwon has a bar named Spectacular!, Smut, Tattooist!Hyojong, Tattoos, sunflowers are so cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganiccHyojong/pseuds/OrganiccHyojong
Summary: Hwitaek and Jinho, owners of a flower shop, decide to get a tattoo when they're drunk. At the parlor, Hwitaek meets Hyojong who asks him out, and that is just the start of a long, happy ride.shitty summary, pretty nice fic actually.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> The promt comes from Hannah @huidawntwt on twitter, hope you like it! I worked hard on it heh
> 
>  
> 
> this is the link to the tattoo they get btw ( https://goo.gl/images/1nZg1k )

Hwitaek tipped the water pitcher until every single droplet of water had poured out on the plant, and then rose up from his squatted position, content with finally being done with watering all of the flowers in his little shop. He hadn't forgotten a single one, not even the small roses that he kept for himself behind the counter, that only could be seen when it was an extra sunny day and he wanted them to get some extra sunlight. Jinho had left earlier, he had a key to pick up at his boyfriend's place, but he was supposed to return soon. It was Friday, and the little shop had been somewhat buzzing with people all day, and Hwitaek felt relieved over the fact that it was closing time. He took off his green apron and hung it on the wall in the small room behind the counter, before taking all of his things and locking the old glass door and the detailed metal one that protected the glass. When he decided that he better wait for Jinho somewhere else, he texted him a quick "meet you at the bar" and headed towards the place where they usually spent their nights out, Spectacle. It was a pretty sweet place, not too expensive and they played great music. It was only a few blocks away, and he hollered a swift "Hey" to the barista, who instantly poured up two glasses of beer and put them on the counter in front of Hwitaek. He and Shinwon had been friends for a couple of years now, and since Hwitaek and Jinho almost always spent their Fridays at Spectacle, he always knew exactly what they wanted. Hwitaek's circle of friends was very small. He had never been good with people, he was way better with flowers, so he was happy with his little life, surrounded by so many of what he liked the most. He and Jinho had been friends since high school, and had developed their interest together. When they finally got the money they needed, they opened their little flower shop about four years ago. They had been very young, but the business went well, and not much changed later on, except from when Hongseok entered Jinho's life and there came a few new friends with him, but Hwitaek was happy for Jinho. The two fitted well together. He never felt alone really, people wasn't really his thing, they were in his opinion way too silly. Flowers were way more interesting. 

Jinho arrived after about fifteen minutes, wheezing as if he had been running, turns out he had just been walking very fast, and seemed to want nothing else but a beer right now. Shinwon laughed at the short man who gulped it down and ordered another quickly. Hwitaek wasn't slow with catching up, and in the end they had drunken about four beers each before Shinwon stopped them. They were now drunk off their asses and could barely form their words, laughing in between every single one.  
"Y'know we-we never go any -hic- where else than this bar."  
"Wha-at is there more to see-h-ee." Hwitaek almost fell off his chair from laughing.  
"Did ya know there is a ta- a tota- a tatta- a tattoo salon in the area."  
"Nah."  
You see, you-you never explore, Hwi, you're tooooo boring. We should go there."  
"And get a tattoo?"  
"Yes. Let's get a flower each or something -hic-.... Oh, let's get a sunflower, it means dedication or something heheheh."  
"Hmmm ok..."  
"No c'mon let's do this, I can fix us a-an appointment."  
"Sureeee."

Although Hwitaek hadn't really been into the idea, it turned out that Jinho actually got them that appointment at the salon. So now, he was sitting in the waiting room inside the parlor, trying to read a newspaper and avoiding the piercing looks of the intimidating MC-dudes who were also sitting in the room. A lanky teenager, who really was too cute to fit in, with several ear piercings sat in the reception chewing gum and staring lazily at his phone. There seemed to only be two tattoo artists available, and they had a studio each. Suddenly one of the doors opened and a young guy with purple hair came out accompanied by the blonde tattoo artist.  
"Thanks again, hyung, I like it."  
"No problem, Kino."  
"See ya."  
"Bye." The boy left, studying the fresh tattoo on his wrist. The blonde went over to the kid in the reception and spoke shortly with him, giving Hwitaek a chance to throw an eye at the tattoos painting his neck and the back of his arms (they weren't that big and there was a lot of space between them but they looked pretty nice actually), before returning to his studio.  
"Lee Hwitaek and Jo Jinho? Dawn's free to take you now." The youngster said out loud, a little shy. They got up and walked with unsure steps inside the open door with a sign saying "E'Dawn's studio" on it. The blonde guy greeted them inside.  
"Wassup, I'm E'dawn. Nice to meet ‘ya." He smiled charmingly at them, reaching out to shake their hands, and Hwitaek felt just a little more comfortable. They introduced themselves and explained the situation.  
"So this is your first tattoo, for the both of you?" They nodded.  
"Are you gonna have the same thing, like a couple tattoo?" He smiled teasingly. They looked at him for a second before starting to laugh, because, that was ridiculous.  
"No, we just made a silly agreement while we were drunk." Hwitaek giggled.  
"So, what have you decided then?"  
"Jinho decided on a sunflower, and I think that is great, it's my favorite flower so-" He shrugged and smiled excitedly.  
Hyojong smirked sweetly. "Then let's get started! Have you got a specific design or?"  
"Yeah, something like this. " Jinho showed him a picture on his phone, and E'dawn nodded.  
"Good choice."

\-----

It had hurt. But not as much as they had expected. Since the tattoos weren't that big, it didn’t take more than about an hour and a half for them both to be finished. Hwitaek liked them. Sunflowers represented devotion, and he surely was devoted.

After they had paid, E'dawn held him back while Jinho was leaving.  
"What?" Hwitaek tilted his head.  
"Um... can I have your number? Maybe we could take a coffee or something?" The blonde looked down at his shoes, blushing. Hwitaek's heart started rushing. Why was this tattooed, pierced, tough guy suddenly acting all shy because of him?  
"Uh, yeah sure, do you have a pen?" E'dawn perked up and his face lit up as well as he handed the older an ink pen. Quickly Hwitaek snatched his hand and scribbled his number in an empty space on his wrist between a tattoo that looked like roman numbers and a tattoo that resembled the footprints of a bird. Then he gave back the pen with a shy smile, before leaving, waving over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. A puzzled Jinho met him.  
"Why did it take so long?"  
"I got asked out, dumbass." He pushed the door open, and got out on the street, heading towards Jinho's apartment.  
"I'm not surprised, I saw the way he looked at you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I've seen only a few people do that look at another person, and they're married now and still soooo in love." Hwitaek started blushing. "Oh, c'mon, you're too shy! Just have fun, I know he'll be nice to ya."  
They walked in silence for a while, and then Hwitaek turned to Jinho again. "Okay, but like /how/ did he look at me?"

\-----

The first text dropped into his Kakaotalk the next Wednesday evening. 

E'dawn  
Hi, E'dawn here. 

Hui~  
Hii~

E'dawn  
You up to anything fun?

Hui~  
Watching a movie with Jinho and his boyfriend, you?

E'dawn  
Drawing haha

Hui~  
Nice, I like drawing

E'dawn  
How's the tats going?

Hui~  
They look great, just a bit unused to it, but I really like it!

E'dawn  
I'm glad  
Hey, how do you feel about taking a coffee Saturday?

Hui~  
I'd love to!  
What time?

E'dawn  
Does 2pm work for ya? At the coffee place by the marketplace?

Hui~  
Of course! See you then!<3

E'dawn  
Byeee

"Hwitaek, you okay?"  
He could barely hold his excitement so he just spat it out. "I'm having a coffee with E'dawn this weekend!" Jinho looked at him slightly in shock for a split second, then silently cheered. Hongseok joined in he too, before turning his attention back to the action movie. Jinho scoffed at his boyfriend as if he wasn't squeezing the younger's hand as if his life depended on it. 

\-----

The days passed by quickly, and on the Saturday morning Hwitaek found himself in front of his wardrobe, contemplating over what to wear. He decided on the tight black jeans that he never usually wore and that grey shirt Yan An so kindly had given him as a gift. He and Jinho shared a salad that probably had stood in the fridge for too long, and set off for the coffee shop. He was early, but E'dawn was even earlier. He met him with a big, shy smile outside, and they walked inside together, exchanging formalities.  
"What do you want? I can pay."  
"That's very nice of you, E'dawn..."  
"Call me Hyojong, please."  
"Okay then, Hyojong, a cappuccino will do fine with me, thanks."  
"Nice. Pick a table, I'll be right back." Hyojong smiled and went to the register. Hwitaek stood still for a second looking after him, then chose a table near the window. He sat down and slid off his bomber jacket. The spring had just begun, so it was pretty chilly outside. Hyojong returned soon with a tray with two coffee mugs on it. He then proceeded to sit down and mimic what Hwitaek had done just a few seconds ago.  
"So," Hyojong started while the other sipped his drink, "can I see your tattoo?"  
"Is that why you asked me out?" Hwitaek sighed. The younger blushed deeply.  
"N-no, I just tried to start a conversation..." He giggled nervously and pushed his blonde hair back, to no use as it immediately fell down again.  
"I'm just messing with you, of course you can see it." He laughed silently while rolling up his sleeve. Hyojong snatched his arm gently and examined the sunflower. His touch warmed Hwitaek's skin, and it felt like something was missing when he removed his fingers.  
"It looks good, you've been good with the aftercare, yay!" He grinned and clapped a little. Hwitaek laughed nervously again.  
"You know, you're not as I would have expected at first." Hyojong leaned forward into his hand and tilted his head slightly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're very sweet, and funny, like, I didn't expect that because of your tattoos and stuff."  
"Is that good or-?" Hyojong looked confused.  
"I-I kind of like it to be honest." Hwitaek blushed and looked down into his coffee.  
"That warms my heart." He could hear the other say silently. He could hear he was smiling. 

\----- 

when both of their coffees were finished, they stood up and put on their jackets.  
"Can't we take a walk? I don't wanna say goodbye yet." Hwitaek mumbled, cheeks red.  
"Of course!"  
They got to the closest park, and started walking slowly. Not even many people were out, so it was calm and quiet. They didn't say much, but the silence was comfortable. They reached a bridge that ran over a half-frozen pond, and Hwitaek held out his arm to stop Hyojong in the middle of it.  
"Can't we just- stand here for a while?"  
"Sure." He leaned back against the railing, throwing his head back to look at the sky. "It's almost too sunny to be early spring, huh?"  
"Yeah." Hwitaek took the given chance to study Hyojong, and found that in that moment, he truly was what you could call beautiful. He smiled a little to himself, almost not noticing when the younger looked back at him.  
"Whatcha staring at?"  
"Uh- nothing." He blushed.  
"Yeah, by the way, do you want me to call you hyung?"  
"Yes please."  
"Good to know, hyung." Hyojong smirked and got up from his position. "Let's get going." Hwitaek nodded and scurried to walk by his side. They walked like that for a while and then Hyojong's hand found his, and Hwitaek got thrown off for a second, but then took a steady hold of it. Their hands fitted perfectly together, and Hwitaek felt almost blissful, his heart beating happily.  
"Can there be a next time..?" Hyojong said a little lower than earlier, seemingly blushing.  
"I'd love to." Hwitaek smiled widely. That seemed to cheer Hyojong up, who squeezed his hand and returned the smile. "Should I bring flowers? I know you're fond of them so..."  
"I mean- if you want to." He suddenly felt a little flustered, it was very sweet of Hyojong to even think of that.  
"Then I will." He grinned. 

\-----

"I have an idea."  
"What?"  
"I won't tell you, just come to the adress I'll send you, on Thursday evening at five, okay?" Hwitaek could hear Hyojong humming on the other end of the line.  
"Should I still bring you flowers?" The older blushed.  
"If you want to."  
"Then I will. See you Thursday!" Hyojong said cheerily. 

\-----

Hwitaek felt nervous. Did he look ok? Could Hyojong find his way? Deep breaths, Hwitaek, deep breaths, he thought to himself. Good thing his worries could be silenced when a smiling Hyojong turned visible as he walked around the corner, sending small sparks through Hwitaek.  
"Hi!~" the younger yelled in the distance, hurrying his pace as he saw the other.  
"It's nice to see you again, Hyojong-ah." Hwitaek smiled softly as Hyojong pulled out a couple of flowers out of his bag, handing them to the older. "Thank you, they're really pretty." It was a bunch of roses, and they were actually very pretty. "Can you have them in your bag for now please? I can't have them out where we're going."  
"What do you mean?" Hyojong put them back, tilting his head curiously, his single golden earring dangling.  
"You'll see." Hwitaek smirked and turned around, heading towards the big glass building behind them. "Today I'll take you to a place that's pretty special to me." When Hyojong hesitated, Hwitaek turned around, grabbed his hand and dragged him with him, laughing. They got inside, and Hwitaek could hear Hyojong gasping behind him.  
"This- this is beautiful." The big hall was covered with flowers from floor to ceiling, in every size and colour.  
"I know. I used to come here a lot as a kid." He walked up to a set of small white flowers, sitting down onto his heels to look closer. "I developed my interest here together with Jinho."  
"I didn't realize you and Jinho go so far back."  
"Oh, we really do. He's my best friend. But today's not about him and me, it's about us." He dusted off his hands on his jeans and stood up, smiling. Hyojong was blushing and Hwitaek couldn't help but coo a little at him. He took his hand again and brought him around the whole garden, talking about flowers and mixing in stories from when he was a kid. 

(( "Y'know, my favorite flower is sunflowers."  
"I must be stupid, I gave you roses."  
"Roses are romantic."  
"You'll get sunflowers next time."))

Hyojong responded by listening well and telling Hwitaek about his childhood too. He learned that Hyojong had moved here a few years ago, and that the reason was because his parents were divorced. The reason why he got into tattooing was because he was actually really interested in art. He had been looking for a new way to express himself, and found tattooing. Then he had just stuck with it. 

They kept walking for about an hour or so until they reached the entrance again, and decided to head towards the subway and part ways since they both were tired. Hyojong's hand felt nice in Hwitaek's, so his palm felt cold and empty after they had said goodbye (and Hyojong had given Hwitaek a goodbye kiss, on the cheek, but still) and took their separate subways. He sighed, closed his hand and put it in his jacket-pocket, then looked out the window at the city passing by while music blasted in his ears. 

\-----

A few hours after they had parted (and Hwitaek's heart still hadn't calmed) he got a text.

E'dawn  
Hiiii  
I had a lot of fun~  
Hmu if you have any suggestions for next time:)

Hui~  
Hey^^  
I had fun too!  
I have an idea  
You know that planetarium near the shopping mall? We could go there at night  
It would be really nice

E'dawn  
Omg that's a really nice idea  
Let's go for that  
When?  
I'm free after work almost every day 

Hui~  
Saturday?

E'dawn  
Sure!  
I'll pick you up at seven at your place  
Does that work for you?

Hui~  
Of course  
I'll text you my adress  
[Hui~ sent location]

E'dawn  
Now I know where you live ;D

Hui~  
As if /you/ could be a stalker

E'dawn  
True

\-----

As Jinho once had said, it was like that flower Hwitaek kept for himself at the shop reflected Hwitaek's mood. And now, it seemed even more like it. It had started growing faster, maybe because it was spring, but it had also started glowing more, just like Hwitaek did, another thing Jinho had said.  
"You look newly in love."  
"I wouldn't say in love..."  
"But you like him."  
"Yeaah."  
"Your skin is glowing because of him."  
"Really?"  
"He must find you really attractive by now, geez."  
”Whatcha mean?"  
"Hongseok said that that's how I looked when he first fell for me, when I had first fallen for him."  
"Oh.."

They had many conversations like that during the following week, with people coming in and starting to request flowers more frequently now that it was spring, it was a pretty busy week. It was almost like he had forgotten about the planned date, and he remembered it and told Jinho about it during their usual Friday at Spectacular. Shinwon overheard and commented "it's about time for you, Hwi-hyung", earning a halfhearted slap from said hyung. 

The Saturday rushed by pretty fast too, and Hwitaek suddenly realized it was six o'clock and he hadn't showered or picked clothes yet. A quick shower and then Jinho had to help him pick an outfit. As good at this as he was, he picked a simple white t-shirt and light blue jeans that ripped high up on his thighs.  
"That'll make him go crazy over you." Jinho said and made an ok-sign. Hwitaek fixed his hair and felt really happy with how he looked for once. When Hyojong texted him "I'm here!" Jinho quickly snatched Hwitaek's golden pilot glasses from his bedside table and handed him them. "Finishing touch." He winked then rushed him out the door. Hyojong stood leaned against a street lamp looking really fine in all black.  
"Yo." He hollered and Hwitaek could see his eyes trailing down to his thighs. Jinho was right as usual. "Here you go, hyung." He handed him a small bouquet of sunflowers. Even though they'd already talked about it, it made Hwitaek happy to see.  
"Thank you very much, Hyojong!" He leaned in to kiss his cheek and giggled at his blush. "Let's goooo." Hwitaek stretched out his hand for Hyojong to take it and the younger was quick to take it. Then they walked hand in hand slowly to the planetarium, that was several blocks away, but they enjoyed walking together.  
"You look great today, hyung."  
"So do you, Dawnie." He laughed when Hyojong blushed at the nickname. "You're cute."  
"Stop, oh god you're making me blush!" Hyojong complained while flaring his empty hand around. 

They arrived soon and got inside quickly as it was pretty cold outside.  
"I don't understand how you survive with ripped jeans."  
"I dressed up for you, that's the reason why I can stand it."  
"Well, thank you for dressing up for me." Hyojong smiled and licked his lips absently. They walked in a comfortable silence to a big glass dome. They could actually see some stars, that was rare.  
"What's your zodiac? I'm a Virgo."  
"Wow you a whole virgin, I could maybe see that coming", Hyojong teased, "I'm a Gemini."  
Hwitaek scoffed at him. "I always found zodiacs interesting, I don't know why." He continued talking about it for a while when he noticed how quiet Hyojong was. He turned to him to check if everything was ok. Hyojong was ok, alright. He was just standing there, studying Hwitaek just as Hwitaek had studied him weeks ago. His heart started beating really fast. Hyojong smiled at him and slid his arm around Hwitaek's waist. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he closed the distance between them. His lips were soft and a little wet since he always kept licking them. Also, he was an amazing kisser. Those kinds of things crossed his mind during the long seconds that they were connected during. Then he pulled back, leaning their foreheads together. God, Hwitaek's heart was gonna burst out of his chest. Hyojong took a deep breath. "I like you, hyung. Like, a lot."  
"I like you too, Hyojong. A lot."  
"Could we please continue doing this? I mean- going on dates, texting, laughing, holding hands, kissing...?"  
"I'd really love to."  
Hyojong leaned back and grinned widely. "Thank you so much, hyung."  
"You can call me your boyfriend if I can call you mine. We can always take it slow but I don't want to let you slip through my fingers." It had taken some courage to say it, but the second it rolled of Hwitaek's tongue, it felt so right. Hyojong simply answered with a nodd and then leaned in to kiss him deeper than the first time. Hwitaek could faintly taste the gum he had been chewing earlier and Hyojong's cologne filled his nose. He felt victorious to be honest. As shy as he was, scoring a guy like Hyojong was nearly impossible for Hwitaek, but here he was. Kissing this beautiful, beautiful boy. 

\-----

When they arrived back at Hwitaek and Jinho's apartment it was pretty late, almost midnight.  
"Do you wanna come up for a cup of coffee? It's cold outside."  
"Sure." Hyojong smiled. 

"Jinhooo!" He yelled when he had closed the door after him. Nobody answered. "I don't think they're here."  
"Who?"  
"Me and Jinho live here since a few years back, seems like he and Hongseok decided to take their fucking somewhere else than here for once." He walked into their kitchen, pushing the button that started the water boiler. It started making a low noice that made a nice background sound. "So, this is where we live. Here's the kitchen, there's the living room, that's my room and that's Jinho's room. Take a look around, I'll just prepare the coffee." Hyojong disappeared for a while, then waddled back into the kitchen.  
"It's nice here. I like your room."  
"Thank you." He handed him a hot cup of caffeine. "Oh, right, the flowers." He scurried off to the hall, picking up the bouquet he had laid aside and snatched an empty vase that sat on a shelf. He brought them back to the kitchen and sat down my the table. He went through the usual procedures and finally the sunflowers stood there in all of their pride.  
"You know, it's cool watching you doing what you love."  
"I know, I've already watched you." Hwitaek smiled at his boyfriend and Hyojong blushed. They finished their coffees while tiredly talking.  
"What time is it?" Hyojong suddenly asked.  
"Um... 1.08 am."  
"I should get going." He stood up, but Hwitaek took his hand.  
"You can sleep here."  
"I don't want to be too 'on'..." Hyojong looked down at his feet shyly.  
"Don't worry. I want you to stay, you seem too tired to even stand up anymore."  
"Ok then..."

Hwitaek tidied up after them and then dragged an almost sleeping Hyojong to his bedroom and sat him down gently on his bed.  
"I'm not a baby." Hyojong whined.  
"Now you are." Hwitaek laughed at him and slipped under his covers, motioning for Hyojong to do the same.  
"But I'm still dressed."  
"Then undress." Hwitaek tugged of his own jeans and tossed them beside his bed. "See? I'm already half undressed." Hyojong licked his lips and tugged off his black sweatshirt, revealing several bigger chest tattoos. Hwitaek gulped. They were really hot. Hyojong didn't seem to notice though, he was too tired. Hwitaek tugged him down and pulled him into a hug, Hyojong's hand quickly finding it's way down to Hwitaek's thigh that he already had shown interest in. Hwitaek chuckled at him and pressed closer. He was warm and he still smelled really good. Smiling he placed small kisses wherever he could reach, until Hyojong had fallen asleep. Then he just studied him. He was very pretty. He had a heart with Roman numbers, assumingely a date, on his shoulder and something written in latin on his ribs. Furthermore, he had a big bunch of roses lined up under his right chest and small sparkles over his heart. He was pretty ripped too, nothing was there to complain over. He was simply perfect. Hwitaek could literally feel his heart swell at the thought of Hyojong already being his. Smiling he fell asleep, head close together with Hyojong's.

\-----

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS!" Hwitaek woke with a twitch. Jinho. Oh god no. Good thing he only banged on the door and didn't actually open it. He groaned and turned over to Hyojong who seemed to have woken up too.  
"It's Jinho, sorry." Hyojong just hummed and pulled his slightly shorter boyfriend into a big hug, spooning him.  
"I'm too tired for this shit." He mumbled and kissed Hwitaek's neck. Hwitaek had just woken up, but his heart was already racing. To distract himself he took one of Hyojong's hands, slowly drawing along the outlines of the tattoos on his knuckles. It helped slightly. But then Hyojong just had to go and slip one of his legs between Hwitaek's, and now drawing  
along the outlines of "ㅣ ㄷ ㅓ ㄴ" suddenly didn't help anymore. He gave in and pressed back into Hyojong.  
"Which one of your tattoos do you like the most?"  
"My red x's and the one on my neck."  
"Hm. Which one of the ones you've given others then?"  
"The ones I gave you and Jinho because I met you and the first one I gave to Kino. He's my foster child could you almost say. He's like a little brother to me."  
"What did you give him?"  
"A cheesy eternity sign." Hwitaek snorted and giggled.  
"Of course you gave him an /eternity sign/."  
"Stop it, you're cheesier, you got a goddamn /sunflower/."  
"True." Hwitaek giggled again, but then stopped to sigh when Hyojong without warning him started kissing a little too intense on a too sensitive spot on his neck. "Ah, Hyojong, no, you're gonna leave a mark."  
"Don't you like marks?"  
"I love marks, but Jinho's gonna tease me to death.... and look who we just spoke about." He added as said oldest hyung rushed inside.  
"Didn't I tell you two to get up like twenty minutes ago?"  
"It's sunday, chill Jinho-hyung."  
"Still!"  
"When did you get home from Hongseok's place anyways?"  
"Probably around two?"  
"Why didn't you stay with him you stupid, he needs you." Hwitaek threw a pillow at him.  
"He had a model thingy this morning and had to get up really early."  
"But you still stayed up really late and fucked? Well done there pal."  
"SHUT it I made you breakfast, be a little thankful."  
"Well, thanks. Also, I still can't get over the fact that you're dating a model." Hyojong's hug tightened, reminding him of his presence. "You're a piece of work, don't worry baby." He patted Hyojong's hand.  
"Me neither to be totally honest. Also, how cute are you two? You were all cuddled up when I came home and now you're even more tangled up, ah, young love."  
"Your boyfriend is younger than me..."  
"Still!"  
"Wait is he older than me?" Hyojong peeked up over Hwitaek's arm.  
"Yes sweetie."  
"Ok." He hid back behind his boyfriend again. Jinho laughed at him.  
"Your boy is funny, Hwitaek. Anyways, breakfast!" He pointed out the door and left.  
"Hearing you two talk is like listening to two teen girls." Hyojong murmured into Hwitaek's neck, sending vibrations through him.  
"We basically are two teen girls. But boys. And mid-twenties." Hyojong burst out laughing, warming Hwitaek's heart. "Hungry?"  
"Yeah."  
Let's go then." He got up and picked a random pair of pants, a pair if gray sweaters, on the floor then dragged Hyojong out of bed, handing him his sweatshirt. The younger slipped it on and they accompanied each other to the kitchen. 

\-----

"Bye then."  
"See you soon?"  
"Of course." Hwitaek smiled and threw his arms around Hyojong's neck to kiss him. The other smiled back into the kiss, dragging it out as long as he could. Then he leaned back, pecked Hwitaek's nose as he gave him a last squeeze, and left with a big smile painting his face. Hwitaek shut the door after him and leaned with his back against it, heart fluttering wildly. He could hear Jinho shouting from the kitchen. "Did he leave?"  
"Yeah." He got up and made his way back to the kitchen to drop down on one of the wooden chairs. "Do you see these flowers? Hyojong gave them to me last night." He smiled big at the thought.  
"What was this, like the third date? You're already head over heels for this guy. What is so special about him anyways?"  
"He's the opposite of what you expect, he's very sweet and gentle, and very funny. And damn, he's so incredibly gorgeous. I feel like my heart's gonna burst right now." Hwitaek faked a heart attack, followed by short laughter from both of them.  
"Just be careful, alright? I don't want you to get into something you'll regret."  
"It's Hyojong we're talking about."  
"I know. I just care about you, Hwitaek-ah!"  
"I know, thanks hyung." He smiled sincerely at the older and got up to go back to his bedroom. He laid down on the bed, and the sheets smelled faintly of Hyojong. It felt... almost domestic in some way. It felt right with Hyojong, how fast or slow they may come to forward from here. 

\-----

Hui~  
I'm gonna change our usernames, it's cute 

E'dawn  
Go ahead ^^

[Hui~ changed their username to 'Sunflower']

[Sunflower changed E’Dawn’s name to 'sweet prince']

Sweet prince  
OH GOD THAT’S ACTUALLY SO CUTE ILY

Sunflower  
Oh wow so suddenly  
Ily2  
A lot (▰˘◡˘▰) 

Sweet prince  
THE EMOJI  
Wooseok is looking at me funny maybe it's because I'm screeching silently

Sunflower  
Wooseok??

Sweet prince  
The kid that works at the reception at the studio  
He's reaaally tall but he's only 19 O_o

Sunflower  
Oh  
Who even has the other studio next to yours?

Sweet prince  
Oh, that's Yuto  
He's also 19 smh  
But he's very talented  
He gave me the sparkles above my heart  
It's actually really well done if you look closely like WOW

Sunflower  
Nice  
I miss you:(  
It was so nice sleeping with you 

Sweet prince  
I miss you too<3  
Are you free Tuesday afternoon? When do you close the shop?

Sunflower  
We close at 5  
But Jinho could give me some extra free time

Sweet prince  
Do you want to drop by the studio for a while to meet my friends and stuff? And so I can see you again hehe

Sunflower  
Ofc bby  
See you then~  
Gotta gooo ly

Sweet prince  
Ly2<3

\-----

Sunflower  
I'm heereee~

Hyojong saw the text a little late. He had been busy with a costumer and didn’t see it until twenty minutes later. He hurried up and quickly handed the costumer his check. Then he almost threw himself at the door and opened it. He let the costumer out then scanned the room for his boyfriend. His heart sank a little when he saw Hwitaek standing in the corner of the room talking to Changgu. He sighed. Changgu, the natural flirt, could make even a shy grump like Hwitaek talk.  
"Yah, Hwitaek!" He hollered at them. The pair snapped their heads in his direction, Hwitaek's face lighting up in an instance. "Sorry you had to wait, darling." He headed towards them.  
"No problem, Hyo." They shared a quick hug and then turned back to Changgu.  
"I see you've already met mister flirt here. Changgu works at the grocery store across the street but sometimes he comes here to talk to Wooseok on his breaks, in case he hasn't told you already." He threw a warning look at Changgu as he snaked his arm around Hwitaek's waist. The youngest of the three seemed to get a little embarrassed.  
"Hyung, I promise I didn't-"  
"I know. Run back to Yan An now, he's probably waiting for you." Changgu nodded and bowed quickly before hurrying to the store on the other side of the street, as Hyojong had told him to.

"I'm happy you're here." Hyojong smiled at Hwitaek and cupped his face to kiss him sweetly.  
"I'm happy to see you again, boo." The older smiled as always.  
"Now, let me introduce you to the others."  
"Sure." Hyojong pointed over his shoulder.  
"So, that's Wooseok as you probably remember. He works here part-time and he's kind of my apprentice. Wooseok-ah!" The tall boy looked up, with a look like he'd been caught on his face. "This is Hwitaek, remember him?"  
"Hmm... /that/ Hwitaek?"  
"Yeah."  
"Your boyfriend?"  
"Nice to meet you." Hwitaek smiled, flustered and waved a little.  
"Nice to meet you too, hyung has told us a lot about you." Wooseok flashed a grin and then looked back at his phone. Hyojong sighed at him and then went to knock on the other studio's door. A tall youngster with dark eyes opened.  
"Hi hyung, what do you want? I'm a little busy."  
"I just wanted you to meet Hwitaek. Y'know, my boyfriend?"  
"Ah yeah, Hi. I'm Yuto." He extended a hand and Hwitaek shook it.  
"Hi."  
"Gotta go, sorry you guys." He nodded at them, then closed the door.  
"What was he doing that was so important?"  
"Probably watching porn or something."  
"Hyojong!" Hwitaek hit him playfully.  
"Be nice, Hwitaek." Hyojong whispered.  
"I'm not gonna play your games, you be nice, Kim Hyojong!" He looked at him angrily for a few seconds, then started giggling and soon they both were laughing. 

\-----

"Kino!"  
"Yes, hyung?" The boy turned around on the spot, smiling widely.  
"I want you to meet someone."  
"Yeah?"  
"This is Hwitaek. You may have heard me talking about him? We- we are dating. I just wanted you to know."  
"Oh-okay." Kino's face fell, and he suddenly looked a little suspicious. "Are you like, boyfriends?"  
"Yes we are." Hwitaek tried to sound cheery, but he got nervous because of the way Kino reacted.  
"Hyojong-hyung, can I talk to you? Separately please."  
"Of course." Hyojong made sure Hwitaek could wait for a while then followed the younger inside a room, and closed the door. Hwitaek could hear them talking inside, but not what they were saying. Soon enough, they came back out, Kino now smiling softly. Hyojong patted the younger's back, took Hwitaek's hand and walked back through the small storage unit to his studio. He sat down in his own black chair while Hwitaek sat in the same red leather chair he had sat in the first time he had been here.  
"What was that about?"  
"Well you know that Hyunggu, that's his real name, is kind of my little brother? He was worried I might neglect him a little now that I have you."  
"That's pretty sweet."  
"He is." Hyojong smiled warmly. They sat quietly for a few moments, then Hwitaek spoke up.  
"I feel proud when you call me your boyfriend. It's nice." He smirked as he stood up and took a seat in between Hyojong's thighs. The younger stiffened a little, then relaxed and hugged Hwitaek tight from behind.  
"I like calling you mine, so that's a good thing." Hwitaek seemingly blushed and squirmed at the comment, and the younger couldn't hold himself back anymore.  
"God, you're so cute." Hyojong placed butterfly kisses along his neck, and Hwitaek could do nothing but just cuddle up and enjoy it. "You know what would look great on you? If you had a little bird tattooed right," he kissed at the very bottom of his neck, where the first knob of his spine was, "here. Please. Let me give it to you."  
"Hmm, maybe." Hwitaek turned around, settled in Hyojong's lap and kissed him deeply while stroking over Hyojong's face with his thumbs. "Not today though. And besides, I would feel bad if I didn't pay you. It's your job after all."  
"You could pay me in kisses?" Hyojong smirked, tilting his head.  
"Yeah, yeah, you would get them anyways." The older smirked back, and rested his hand on Hyojong's chest as he leaned in to kiss him once more. A happy beat skipped under his fingertips, and he felt it almost going straight through him, like an electrical surge or the strike of the lightning. It was like he then and there realized, that this beautiful person, Kim Hyojong, E'dawn, tattooist and over all a big old' softie, returned those feelings Hwitaek himself had dwelling inside. He pulled his boyfriend into a deep hug, leaning his head on Hyojong's shoulder and didn't realize he was sniffling until Hyojong noticed it.  
"Hyung, are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah. Just... a little too many emotions at the same time." He scratched his eyes and leaned his forehead against Hyojong's. "I'm just happy to have you, that's all."  
"Aww, baby." The younger smiled and pulled him back into the hug, tighter this time. "I can get off work now, do you want to come back to my place?"  
"I'd love to."

\-----

"Soo this is where I live." Hyojong threw his tote bag on the small red sofa besides the door and then stripped his leather jacket only to toss it on the sofa too. He then went straight into the apartment and disappeared into a room. Hwitaek could hear him rustling around while he tugged off his bomber jacket and went after his boyfriend after he had gotten it off. The apartment was messy and full of candles everywhere.  
"Do you live with anyone?" The kitchen was a little less messy, but the table's surface was covered in thick papers with drawings on them and lots and lots of newspapers. Hyojong seemed to be looking through his fridge.  
"Yeah, Hyunggu, but he often stays at Yuto and Wooseok's place. Do you want to eat here by the way? It's getting late."  
"Sure."  
"Then I'll make my specialty- ramen." He flashed the older a charming grin and turned to the stove. "If you want to you could turn on the tv and I'll be right with ‘ya." Hwitaek got up and headed out to the corridor. The living room was just further down, and he quickly found the remote control. He turned on the tv before settling in the big sofa. He scrolled through the channels before deciding to watch some drama he remembered had liked when it first ran on television. A few minutes passed, and then Hyojong came along, bringing a big tray with him.  
"Here." He handed Hwitaek a bottle of Soju and they clinked their bottles together before taking a sip each. Then he put a bowl of ramen in front of the older. "Eat up, you need it."  
"If you say so." Hwitaek grabbed a pair of chopsticks and tasted the noodles. "This is pretty good."  
"Thanks, I made it especially for you. What are you watching anyways?"  
"Goblin. It's really good, I watch it when it first aired."  
"My friends say it good, and I trust you." Hyojong shrugged and blushed when Hwitaek turned to him and kissed is cheek with a big smile. 

They finished their food and then their Soju, which just ended with them, slightly tipsy, leaning onto each other.  
"Hyung, y'know, you look great in those glasses." Hyojong put his head in Hwitaek's lap, as he rather wanted to focus on his boyfriend than the television.  
"Really? Jinho says so too, I barely use them. Maybe I should wear them more then, both for you and for the sake of my eyesight." He giggled and leaned down to kiss Hyojong's nose, then tangled his hand in the younger's hair as he continued watching whatever was going on on the television. He fiddled around, and found after a while that Hyojong had almost fallen asleep. Cooing he turned off the tv and carefully lifted Hyojong's head so he could stand up, then dragged him to the room he assumed was Hyojong's bedroom. Well, it had a messily written sign on the door that said 'Dawnies room'. Anyways, he dropped the complaining Hyojong on the bed and looked around. The floor was, as expected, covered with clothes and the walls with posters. He sighed and stepped out of his jeans and slid down under the covers, pulling Hyojong tight into his chest.  
"Why do you have to be so messy, you know that I'm gonna have to clean this up."  
"I'm too lazy."  
"I know, honey." He sent a quick text to Jinho about staying over at Hyojong's place, then turned off the lights. Then he snuggled up to his boyfriend, who threw a protective leg over his.  
"Love ya."  
"I love you too, Hwi." Hyojong couldn't see the other in the dark, but he could tell the other was smiling big. He kissed Hwitaek and then laid still, both falling asleep soon.

\-----

Hyojong's alarm woke them up. Hwitaek groaned and rolled over onto his back. The sun was already up.  
"Fuck, what time is it."  
"It's- wait let me check- seven AM. And excuse me, but since when does that kind of profanities come out of your mouth, mister Lee Hwitaek."  
"What, you don't like it?" Hwitaek rolled to his side and propped his head up with his elbow so he could look at Hyojong.  
"Nah, it's sexy." The younger ruffled his hair and mimicked Hwitaek's position.  
"You think I'm sexy?!"  
"Yeah, I'd tap that ass any day." Hwitaek blushed and then shifted around so that he now was straddling the other's hips.  
"Really?" He stroked the skin just below Hyojong's navel, where he had a cute little happy trail and he could see the top of a tattoo that, when he pulled down his waistband a little, seemed to say ’yours’.  
”You’re so cheesy.” Hwitaek snickered and palmed the younger through his pants.  
"Shit, Hwitaek- don't-" Hyojong shuddered and sat up, then crashed their lips together. "It's almost too early for this.”  
”As if that’d ever stop you.”  
”True.” Hyojong suddenly flipped them around so that he now was on top. ”That’s better.” Hwitaek wrapped his legs around Hyojong’s waist and kissed him eagerly. The younger started smiling again. ”God, you’re too cute. How am I gonna be able to fuck the living daylights out of you when you’re this cute?”  
”Just get on with it, stupid.” He brushed away the piece of Hyojong’s hair that was in front of his face and put it behind the other’s ear.  
”Ugh, I love you.” Hyojong bent down and kissed his forehead. Hwitaek was beginning to get frustrated, but of course he would let his boyfriend do it as he pleased, because, after all, Hwitaek was just another needy bottom.  
”Love you too.”  
Hyojong licked a wet stripe along Hwitaek's neck. The older shuddered. All he wanted was for Hyojong to touch him, make him whimper under him, but the damn bastard just had to be slow and tease the hell out of his lover.  
"Hyojongieee." He whined and jerked his hips up into the other's in an attempt to get the friction he so well needed by now. "C'mon, I can't wait all day for you, I'm hard now and not later."  
"Say the magic words." The younger murmured into Hwitaek's neck, kissing him softly before sucking at his skin. Hwitaek whimpered.  
"Please, please, Dawnie. Please touch me." The sucking became harder, and to be honest Hwitaek didn't even care if there would be a mark at this point.  
"Okay, baby." Hyojong's hand went to stroke the skin just above Hwitaek's waistband, then slipped beneath it, exploring every inch with his fingers as he went to leave another hickey on Hwitaek's clavicle. "God, you're so beautiful."  
"Are you to sa-" Hwitaek gasped when Hyojong thumbed at his slit and his fingers went to bury themselves in Hyojong's hair. He pulled the younger's head up to kiss him sloppily, then quickly kissed down to the tattoo he had on his neck. "Revenge." Was all he said before beginning to mark Hyojong.  
"You're hopeless." Hyojong sighed and started to unbuckle Hwitaek's jeans.  
"You love me."  
"Yeah, or I wouldn't be about to suck your goddamn dick." They kissed again, and then Hyojong shifted down and licked softly at his length, before his lips sealed around him, and Hwitaek could exhale with contentment. Hyojong then proceeded by hollowing his cheeks as much as possible, and sucked hard. Hwitaek hissed. He was trying hard not to jerk up into Hyojong's mouth, he didn't want his boyfriend to choke and die when he was giving him head for the first time. Hyojong pulled off for a little and swirled his tongue around Hwitaek's tip, tasting his precum. He hummed, then got up and opened the drawer of the bedside table, and dragged out a bottle of lube and a few thin foil packages.  
"How d'you like it?" He asked as he rolled back onto the bed, cuddling into Hwitaek.  
"Just prep yourself already, I've been waiting for way too long." The older muttered and sat up to strip the rest of his clothes off, then flipped onto his stomach, waiting. Hyojong was quick, it didn't take long before he was undressed, and prepped, too. He poured out some lube onto his fingers and pressed one against Hwitaek's entrance. He looked up at his boyfriend quickly.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Of course I am, sweetie." Hyojong finally pressed inside, and he worked his finger in and out, making Hwitaek moan when he hit his sensitive spot. After a while a second finger joined the first, and then a third. Hwitaek was whimpering, feeling full already. He glanced over his shoulder at Hyojong, and damn, he was big. Hwitaek swallowed. Would Hyojong fit inside him?  
"How are you doing, baby?" Hyojong stopped Hwitaek’s train of thought and bent over to kiss his shoulder. "Can I continue?"  
"Will you fit though?" Hwitaek was a little anxious.  
”You’d be surprised.” Hyojong smirked and then slowly slid inside. Hwitaek gasped, relieved at the fact that he at least was stretched enough. When he was fully inside they stayed still for a second as Hwitaek got adjusted. ”You okay?” Hwitaek only hummed, and Hyojong slowly pulled out, to carefully slam in again. He continued like that, faster and faster.  
”Fuck, Hyojong.” The older whimpered when he hit that spot again. Hyojong bent down again to kiss at the top of Hwitaek’s spine, encouraging the older to keep talking. ”Damn, you feel so good, shit.”  
”Well, I’m not the one who’s so damn tight.” Their breaths became more labored and Hyojong’s thrusts more intense, and then suddenly he came, moaning silently. Hwitaek wasn’t late to cum he either, all it took was for Hyojong to reach in front of him and almost only touch him, and then he was gone.  
”R.I.P. on your sheets.” Hwitaek laughed in-between his panting. He hissed when Hyojong pulled out, and watched him get up and dispose the condom in a trashcan in the corner of the cluttered room. He stretched out his arms to hug him when he returned. Hyojong cleaned the other up, then happily snuggled up to Hwitaek and softly kissed his neck again.  
”Anything for you.” He hummed and reached down to draw up and down Hwitaek’s thigh with the tip of his finger. ”Hm, you smell good.”  
”I love you, Hyojong.”  
”I love you too, Hwitaek.”  
”No, I mean, like, I really like you, and even though we’ve only known each other for a few weeks, you always manage to make me so happy, and,” He sniffled, ”I just really like you, okay.”  
”I really like you too, hyung.” Hyojong reached up and brushed a piece of Hwitaek’s hair out of his face. ”Don’t worry. I’m gonna stay.” 

They laid huddled into each other for exactly seven more minutes, and then Jinho called to Hwitaek’s phone and started screaming about an order that they had to finish. Hyojong sighed, but gave in and put on a pair of sweatpants before heading into the kitchen. the older sat up, looking around for something to put on, he didn’t exactly want to go streaking through his boyfriend’s, and his boyfriend’s friend’s, apartment. He found his boxers, and his jeans, but instead of putting on his own shirt, he took the sweatshirt Hyojong had worn the previous evening. He could hear talking from the kitchen, and seemed to surprise Hyunggu who was talking to Hyojong.  
”Eh, hi, Hwitaek-hyung.”  
”Nice to see you again, Hyunggu-ya.” He smiled at the younger and then sat down in one of the chairs by the table. Hyojong handed him a cup of coffee, (”Thanks, honey”) then continued talking to Hyunggu. After a while Hyunggu disappeared out of the kitchen, and Hwitaek could hear the front door slamming.  
"Why is he always upset when I see him?” Hwitaek said after he had left.  
”He’s like a puppy. If anyone new comes into my life, he thinks they’re gonna take me away from him.”  
”You said that before.”  
”…and the walls here are pretty thin.” Hyojong looked down into his mug.  
”Fuck, he heard us?” Hwitaek blushed and face palmed himself.  
”Yeah.”  
”Shit.”  
”Couldn’t agree more.” Hyojong started laughing all of a sudden. ”He-he was so flustered.” Hwitaek started giggling and soon they both were laughing out loud.

PROLOGUE

”I'm happy we’re finally living together.” He put down the last box with stuff and walked over to Hwitaek to hug him from behind.  
”Yeah it’s a relief Hyunggu went to live with Yuto and Wooseok instead.” Hwitaek turned off the stove and poured the soup into two bowls. ”Aren’t you sad that you had to sell your apartment though?”  
”I like yours better. Plus, now that Jinho moved to Hongseok’s place, I can make it my home too.”  
”But isn’t home where your heart is?”  
”Well, my heart is with you, and look how that ended.” He sat down by the table and crossed his arms on top of it. ”I ended up with you." He smiled fondly at the older, who carefully put down the bowls in front of them.  
”We’ve dated for over a year now, you’re not permitted to make my heart like this anymore.” Hwitaek held his hand over his chest and faked a pained grimace.  
"I love you.” Hyojong took Hwitaek's hand in his, stroking his thumb over the thin golden ring that held a promise, even if it would be illegal to fulfill it.  
”I love you too, you tattooed freak." Hwitaek smiled back and glanced down at their intertwined hands, sighing. ”I’m honestly so pissed at this government. I wish I could just marry you so we’d get to stop worrying.”  
”I know baby, I know. Just wait a few years, okay?”  
”Promise you’ll stay?”  
”Why do you think I gave you this ring?” Hyojong kissed Hwitaek’s knuckles. ”It’s the promise of a lifetime.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO HERE WE ARE AT THE END AAAAAH
> 
> this took me weeks to write, and I love it actually. My writing is bad at places because I had no goddamn motivation at the time
> 
> excuse me for spelling and grammar errors, English is not my first language :,D
> 
> please tell me your thoughts heh
> 
> u can find me on twitter at @OrganiccHyojong


End file.
